La ecuación imperfecta
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: La vida le cambió a Nitori de golpe. Tan de golpe como lo es una patada en la cara. A decir verdad, a veces la vida te cambia entera de un porrazo. A veces te das cuenta, otras simplemente te rompe la nariz mientras intentas flotar a la deriva. KisuTori [Lime]dedicado a Nox BadWolf. Escrito para "Te reto escribir de..." del foro Iwatobi Swim Club.


**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_.

**Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"**, perteneciente al **Foro **_**Iwatobi swim Club**_.

**Palabras: **4888.

Reto escrito para **Nox BadWolf** a la cual le pido disculpas infinitas por la demora en la entrega.

La verdad no me imaginé nunca a esos dos juntos, pero es bueno intentar de todo. Intenté hacerlo con las especificaciones que pusiste, pero a final de cuentas tú juzgaras si es lo que querías. De hecho tontamente hice dos fanfics, pero el primero me salió dramático por no recordar las indicaciones. Éste en cambio, aunque remedo, es un intento de comedia.

A mi percepción está un poco Ooc. Sin querer metí un poco de Rintori y quedó empalagosamente amoroso.

_**La ecuación imperfecta.**_

La vida le cambió a Nitori de golpe. Tan de golpe como lo es una patada en la cara.

A decir verdad, a veces la vida te cambia entera de un porrazo. A veces te das cuenta, otras simplemente te rompe la nariz mientras intentas flotar a la deriva.

Así había sido para Aiichiro ese otoño en el que una serie de eventos desafortunados, sucedidos unos de otros, lo habían llevado a nadar en solitario en una de las playas de Iwatobi y toparse con el pequeño Hayato Shigino, o al menos, con el talón de éste.

El destino se había encargado de juntar de manera dolorosa –o la menos dolorosa para el peliplata – al actual capitán del Samezuka con los hermanos de cabello rosa.

Sentado en una banca en la sala de espera de una pequeña clínica a medio kilometro de la playa, con la cabeza en alto y su propia camisa presionando contra su nariz para detener la hemorragia, Nitori les examinó por separado.

Hayato, el más pequeño, se aferraba contra su pierna izquierda, aún con la dona salvavidas alrededor de su cintura, llorando mientras pedía perdón, lleno de mocos.

En la recepción, cargando con su mochila, la del niño y la suya propia, Kisumi, el mayor, le coqueteaba a la enfermera encargada para que les adelantaran el turno en urgencias.

Sabía sus nombres porque el grande se los había dicho cuando le tomó de la mano y los arrastró fuera del agua apena se dio cuenta que esta se teñía de rojo, revelando que había sido fuerte la patada. Tomó sus cosas, las del niño, las de él y corriendo lo remolcó, chiquillo en brazos, a la clínica más cercana.

_Brillante comenzar para lo que sería el romance de su vida. _

— Nuestro turno es después del de la anciana con el tobillo roto.

Nitori se sintió cohibido en cuanto el muchacho le sonrió. A veces le pasaba cuando conocía a gente guapa.

Para disimularlo, miró sobre su hombro, hacia el reloj. Al menos era temprano. Tenía pendientes en Samezuka por la tarde.

En sí, el plan original antes del inesperado puntapié –en realidad talonpié- en la cara, había sido ir a nadar un rato a la playa, visitar a su padres y regresar después de la hora de la comida, habiendo analizado ya con la cabeza despejada los puestos que ocuparía cada quien en la siguiente competencia y el rol asignado para el próximo festival escolar.

Ahora no podía regresar a casa con la nariz rota. Su madre haría un drama y su padre insistiría, nuevamente, en meterle en alguna clase de defensa personal.

—Me llamo Nitori — Se presentó. Con la camisa y la sangre obstruyendo sus fosas nasales, la voz le salió gangosa y rara, como el graznido de un pato — . Aiichiro Nitori.

—¡Que bonito nombre! — Shigino exclamó entusiasmado. Nitori se miró a sí mismo dos años atrás, cuando la obsesión por Rin Matsuoka era más fuerte — . ¡Ai-Chan! ¡Suena casi como a nombre d-

—…chica. Lo sé — Aiichiro le interrumpió.

Se sentía bien pertenecer a un grupo tan unido como lo eran los amigos de Rin-Senpai, pero la verdad era que odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma.

La voz de Shigino le sacó de su pequeña nube de coraje.

—Tengo tres amigos con nombre de mujer — El comentario en sí, no cargaba con ninguna mala intención de por medio —, contigo ya tengo cuatro.

El comentario apenó a Nitori; mas le recordó que debía textearle a su madre para que no le esperasen a comer. Sin bajar la cabeza ni despegar al niño que le llenaba de mocos la pantorrilla, el nadador escribió una escusa rápida.

—_Bien._ —se lamentó. Ahora contaba con toda una mañana libre.

* * *

Luego de la consulta y la educada discusión que mantuvo con Shigino por el pago de la misma, Aiichiro tenía un largo periodo de tiempo muerto y una deuda mental que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

La opción estaba entre volver a los dormitorios y soportar a Momotaro el resto de su día libre de, pues, Momotaro; o quedarse en solitario durante el resto del tiempo en la playa. Sin dinero suficiente para pagar un pase para el cine y una comida decente, ahora que le habían recomendado incluir un poco más de proteína a su dieta, se lamentó no haber cargado con un poco más del necesario.

Se sentó en la arena a sopesar la situación. Probablemente tendría que olvidarse de una buena comida e invertir su dinero en una camisa nueva para poder abordar el tren de vuelta al internado. Una barata. Cualquier cosa para no romper con el código de vestimenta de la estación.

Abrazó sus rodillas. Lo mejor era volver a Samezuka, aunque la contra sería que no le dejarían pensar en paz. Lo bueno era que podría comer algo decente.

Se talló la mitad del rostro con la palma de su mano derecha y terminó por apretar sus sienes con el índice y pulgar. Las regionales estaban cerca. Contaba con buenos nadadores de tiempos muy cerrados los unos de los otros, además de buenos talentos ingresando en su primer año, aunque los veteranos de tercero tenían ya callo para las competencias y una buena disciplina. Era una pena que su apariencia no infligiera el respeto que le gustaría, porque, dentro de todo, ese año estaba teniendo problemas disciplinarios con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, liderados por Momotaro y su inocente e inintencionada toma de confianza.

Sacó de su mochila una fotocopia con los datos de los chicos y sus tiempos, que, muy amablemente, Minami se había encargado de recopilar para él. La miró por largo tiempo y nada se le vino a la mente. Probablemente tendría que saturar el registro de nadadores participantes y que cada quien probara su suerte, aún si Sugimoto-Sensei le había advertido sobre el presupuesto destinado a las inscripciones de la competencia.

Lo que lo llevaba al siguiente punto en su lista de pendientes por pensar en su día libre: La organización del _Stand_ del club de natación en el siguiente festival escolar.

Suspiró echando la cabeza para atrás. Muchas veces se preguntaba el por qué Rin le había elegido como siguiente capitán. Otras tantas se preguntaba cómo habían hecho su _Senpai_ y Mikoshiba-_Buchou _para llevar por buen camino al equipo, organizar todo lo que debía ser organizado y encima, arreglárselas para tener buenas notas. Esos dos eran super hombres, en cambio, él era un enclenque de cabello canoso.

—¡_Yada_!.

Su vista de desvió hacia los hermanos Shigino, que apenas regresaron a la playa volvieron a meterse al mar. No lo sabía muy bien, pero al parecer el mayor intentaba enseñarle a nadar al pequeño, mas éste se negaba de manera enérgica.

Se encogió de hombros, había encontrado su tercera opción.

* * *

Cuando volvió a los dormitorios tenía la cabeza mucho más despejada.

La mañana se le había ido veloz tomando de las manos a Hayato. Kisumi le había narrado, de manera resumida, la razón por la que el pequeño le temía al mar. También le había contado qué aunque el niño sabía ya nadar e iba tres veces por semana al _ISTC_\- y enterarse de que su mentor no había sido otro que Tachibana-San- aún le tenía miedo al océano.

Aiichiro sintió pena por eso. A su forma de pensar, el mar era maravilloso.

Por algún motivo extraño, uno de sus escasos talentos era el de agradarle a los niños y los perros. No era que sirviera de mucho, pero se sentía agradecido por ello.

Hayato era un buen niño. Le había dejado tomarle de las manos y permitirle guiarlo cada vez más profundo en el mar. Lo que a Kisumi le llevó una eterna y trabajosa mañana, a Nitori no le tomó más de media hora.

El pelirrosa le seguía como patito entre chapoteos. Sumergía la cabeza y demandaba por abrazarle cuando sus pies no podían tocar la arena. Y dicha sea la verdad, él lo disfrutó por completo.

Era como el hermanito pequeño y amoroso que siempre quiso y que la matriz torcida de su madre no le pudo dar.

Le abrazó en el agua y el niño restregó sus cachetes contra los suyos, riendo. Antes de darse cuenta ya nadaba sin el salvavidas.

Cuando salieron del agua, Kisumi les esperaba con unas sodas. Se sentaron en la arena a contemplar las olas. Nitori en medio de los hermanos.

—Siento lo del golpe. —Kisumi se disculpó. Nitori se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema. A veces pasa.

El muchacho le sonrió chocando su lata con la del pelicano, qué, nuevamente, sintió su corazón bombear más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Qué hacías nadando solo? ¿No sería más divertido si trajeras a tu novia?

Nitori se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

—No…no tengo nov-novia — Se justificó tartamudeando —. Vine a pensar.

A Shiguino la visión del muchacho con la cara colorada le pareció adorable. Con el codo recargado en su rodilla y la mano en la mejilla, dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, justo como la de un zorro.

—Ahh…¿Pensar en chicas? — le picó, completamente volcado en incomodar a su nuevo amigo —Es temprano y ellas no suelen venir mucho a esta parte de la playa.

—¡N-no! —el nadador no podía estar más rojo —¡Tengo que decidir quienes competirán en el siguiente torneo!

Kisumi se mostró extrañado con el comentario. Habiendo sido capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su preparatoria, Nitori se expresaba como uno también.

—¿Eres capitán de algún equipo? — Aiichiro asintió. Entonces el pelirrosa le miró con un poco más de detenimiento. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero un estomago ligeramente marcado. Era un poco soso, por lo que si lo hubiera visto vestido, juraría que a lo que aspiraba el chiquillo de peinado aburrido era a capitán de un equipo de ajedrez —¿Qué deporte practicas?

—Natación. Soy capitán en el Samezuka.

La boca de Shigino se abrió por sorpresa y Hayato, con un ademán avergonzado le pidió que la cerrara. No quería que su nuevo amigo pensara que su hermano mayor no era _cool_.

—¡Nitori-san sabe un montón de natación! ¡Ayudó a Hayato a nadar en el mar! —Habló el niño de sí mismo en tercera persona —. ¡Es tan bueno como Tachibana-San!

Aiichiro sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos justo como Matsuoka-Senpai acostumbraba revolvérselos a él. El niño se tomó la cabeza sonrojado cuando Nitori retiró la mano.

—Tengo dos amigos que acaban de graduarse de esa escuela. Según sé, ellos nadaban. Tal vez los conozcas. —Nitori volteó a mirarle. Esa vez fue Shigino quien tembló ante la visión de esos enormes ojos azules.

—Podría ser. Conozco a cada alumno que ha cursado estos últimos tres años en la escuela.

—Matsuoka Rin y Yamazaki Sousuke. No sé si te suenan. —Y si la visión de los enormes ojos azules no habían suficiente estrago en Kisumi, mirar la cara de sorpresa de su nuevo amigo, con su boca formando una _"o"_ y los ojos más que atónitos, causaron estragos en él.

—¡Los conozco!

Shigino le sonrió, luego le alborotó los cabellos justo como él había hecho con su hermano.

— Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ellos. Íbamos en la misma primaria y no nos vimos por muchos años. Supe que Sousuke estaba mal del hombro.

Una mirada nostálgica se asentó en las facciones de Nitori. Kisumi notó qué, por al menos un momento, el chico pareció mucho más maduro.

—Yamazaki-senpai regresó a casa de sus padres. Por lo que sé, les ayuda con el negocio familiar.

—Pensé que iría a la universidad en Tokio.

—Eso sería lo mejor. No sé en que términos quedó con Rin-Senpai, pero al parecer ha aceptado ir a terapia. Probablemente usted sepa lo cabeza dura que es Yamazaki-Senpai — Shigino asintió con una mueca melancólica —. Rin-Senpai está en Australia. Contactó a su viejo entrenador. Ahora está haciendo carrera allá.

Nitori abrazó sus piernas. Shigino notó en sus ojos un dolor igual al de una chica rechazada y, aunque estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso, verlo en él resultaba por demás trágico. Hayato notó el ambiente y se abrazó cariñosamente de una de las rodillas de Aiichiro.

A Kisumi no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos para entender la clase de sentimiento que el peliplata profesaba por su viejo amigo.

El pitido de su celular anunciando un mensaje recibido hizo sacar a Nitori de su recuerdo.

Finalmente, luego del emotivo momento en la playa, Kisumi le había sorprendido con una playera de _Donald Duck _que compró cuando fue por las sodas. Disculpándose por haberle hecho estropear su playera cuando su hermano casi le hubo roto la nariz. Justificó el estampado comentando que había visto el pato en la correa del celular cuando Aiichiro mandó un mensaje en el momento que estuvieron en la clínica. Luego de eso, los tres fueron a comer una pizza que Kisumi invitó. Finalmente, despidiéndose en la terminal, el muchacho le insistió para que le pasara su numero de contacto.

"_Acabo de dejar a Hayato con mis padres. Ahora me regreso para Tokio_

_～（_ ε ○）/"

A Ai se le escapó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Momotaro.

Escribió apresurando una respuesta corta.

"_Vaya con cuidado (__。__^___・__)__ノ"_

Cuando guardó el celular, Mikoshiba le saltó encima.

—¡Nitori-Senpai, Nitori-Senpai! ¿Por qué sonríes mandando mensajes? Te haz echado novia esta mañana que te fuiste? ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz? ¿Te golpearon protegiéndola y ahora salen juntos?

La ronda de preguntas cansó al Capitán del Samezuka.

—No me he echado novia. Déjate de tonterías, Momo-Kun ¿qué te hace pensar esa sandez?

Momo le miró un momento y ladeando la cabeza contestó con esa sinceridad tan cruda con la que el pelirrojo se caracterizaba.

—Es que…no te había visto sonreír así desde que Matsuoka-Senpai aún estudiaba aquí.

A Nitori esa respuesta le pareció absurda, más aún así, le dio mucho en que pensar.

* * *

No se vieron en un mes pero Aiichiro sentía que habías sido apenas unos días.

De hecho, Shigino le mensajeaba todo los días. Aiichiro contestaba al principio por educación, mas con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado y las platicas comenzaron a hacerse más amenas.

En las mañanas se daban los buenos días, por la tarde se mandaban fotos de sus almuerzos y por la noche comenzaban interminables conversaciones que terminaban a la hora de dormir.

Apenas se habían visto una vez y Ai sentía que se conocían de toda la vida.

De no saber nada el uno del otro, ahora podían presumir, si querían, de saber su color y comida favorita, las materias que llevaban, chismes sobre sus compañeros de clase y hasta lo que querían para navidad.

Kisumi estaba estudiando Química Farmacobiológica en Tokio, además de estar becado por ser titular en el equipo de basketball de su Universidad. Según sus propias palabras, cursaba apenas su primer año y ya era toda una sensación.

Nitori de cierta forma encontró un consuelo que siquiera sabía que necesitaba en esos interminables mensajes que daban paso a conversaciones largas.

Momotaro se lo recordaba cada que podía.

Para su mala fortuna –o buena, según la humilde opinión del _"Sorprendente Momo"_\- les había tocado compartir habitación un año más. Habría que ver lo despistado que era el pelirrojo para todo excepto esos estados de animo en los que las sonrisas se le escapaban a Nitori ligeras como brisas.

Y como era de esperarse, el chisme de que Nitori-Senpai tenía una novia se expandió como reguero de pólvora más rápido de lo que pudo siquiera pensar en desmentirlo.

De todas formas, luego que Momo, muy amablemente, hubiera compartido su opinión con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, nadie pudo dejar de notar el cambio. Más que nada porque Nitori comenzó a vivir pegado a su celular.

Aunque la vez que más rojo se tornó, fue cuando el propio Sugimoto le comentó de manera discreta sobre el amor joven y lo pasionales que se ponían las cosas a esa edad.

Ese día le echó una verdadera bronca a Momo e incluso abusó de su posición como capitán. Nunca nadie vio a Nitori tan molesto como en esa ocasión. Su ira sólo se apaciguó cuando el _Minishiba _prácticamente se hubo desmayado en el agua.

Como aspecto positivo a esa terrible faceta recién descubierta de su carácter, los de primer año comenzaron a respetarlo, cosa que contó gustoso a su amigo de larga distancia.

Para el segundo mes, tuvo la mala fortuna de apretar mal una tecla en el celular y éste marcó una llamada que Kisumi contestó al primer timbre, antes de intentar siquiera cortar.

El lado positivo fue qué, con las piernas colgando acostado en la litera de Momotaro, habló con Kisumi por al rededor de una hora. Todo hasta que su compañero de cuarto volvió de su castigo de clorar la piscina.

De ahí en adelante las llamadas se volvieron mucho más frecuentes. A escondidas, claro estaba. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que Samezuka decía de él.

La cosa se tornó extraña el día en que no le contestó. Le había mandado mensajes de texto y le marcó al menos ocho veces, pero Kisumi jamás tomó el teléfono. Pasó la tarde con corazón en la garganta, temiendo que le su amigo hubiera sufrido un accidente.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando fue a buscar a Momo de su cacería de bichos para que lo acompañara a comer. Kisumi estaba parado en la puerta de Samezuka.

Su cuerpo sintió un alivio inesperado en cuanto le vio ahí, de pie, mirando la escuela sin decidirse a pasar. Sus ojos se encontraron y el peso terminó de caérsele de encima.

—Sorpresa —murmuró el pelirosa.

Nitori sintió que se le salía una lagrima.

* * *

Según entendió, les habían dado un par de días de descanso en la Universidad por asueto y decidió ir a visitar a su familia. Curiosamente, había mencionado que la estación de autobuses estaba más cerca del Samezuka que de la del tren ligero por lo que se le facilitaba ir a visitarlo primero.

Nitori sabía que era mentira, pero agradeció el gesto. Esa tarde faltó a una sesión de estudio para dejarse invitar por Kisumi a una pizzería cercana, por lo que entre risas e incomodas burlas amistosas, regresó bien tarde a los dormitorios con una sonrisa en el rostro, una invitación de salir el fin de semana con los hermanos Shigino y un nuevo chisme en Samezuka que tendría a Momo limpiando cada rincón de la escuela.

Para el fin de semana, con Momotaro fregando a gatas y con cepillo de dientes los baños de la escuela, salió para lo que se recordó no sería una cita, sino una salida entre amigos.

Divisó el cabello rosa de Shigino en la estación, justo a la hora que acordaron. Ai, por mera cordialidad, se adelantó quince minutos. Kisumi llegó a tiempo, lo que le ayudó a hacerse un juicio de la puntualidad de su amigo.

Mentalmente agregó esta a la lista de virtudes del pelirosa.

Lo que no vio, para su desconcierto, fue al menor de los hermanos. Cuando Kisumi le saludó animado, Nitori le devolvió el gesto con una pregunta.

—¿Y Hayato-Kun?

—Despertó con un poco de fiebre. Preferí que se quedara en casa con mis padres— Al peliplata se le conjugó en la cara un mohín bastante preocupado, Shigino se adelantó a agregar: —Estará bien. Enfermarse con mi madre es a vivir como rey y comer lo que quieras. Siente pena por mí cuando me enfermo en Tokio sin nadie que me cuide.

La sonrisa refrescante de Kisumi borró en Aiichiro cualquier signo de pesadumbre.

* * *

Aunque Nitori se dijo que no era una cita, realmente Kisumi la planeó como tal. Mentir sobre su hermano había sido bajo, pero el fin justifica los medios.

Para hacerlo convincente días antes compró entradas al cine para una película infantil. Llevar a Hayato a ver dicha película había sido, supuestamente, el plan original.

Llegaron a tiempo pero Kisumi se perdió un momento. Para cuando Nitori lo encontró, traía un combo enorme. El universitario se negó a aceptar que el otro cooperara con la mitad del gasto.

A pesar de que el cine estaba lleno de niños ese día, a Aiichiro le pareció una película bastante buena. El universitario en cambio se perdió de la gran parte de la trama, buscando los momentos oportunos para tocar las manos de su acompañante fingiendo que chocaban en un intento _nada premeditado_ de tomar las palomitas al mismo tiempo.

El peliplata lo dejó pasar, creyendo que realmente eran coincidencias.

Cuando salieron del cine, Kisumi lo llevó a comer a un restaurante familiar y se empeñó en pagar la cuenta. Nitori terminó riñéndole, de manera amistosa, para que dejara de tratarlo como una chica.

Por ello, durante la visita en el _Arcade_, Shigino dejó que su amigo pagara las fichas. El otro se mostró complacido, mas poco le duró cuando el chico volvió a desaparecer y reapareció tras él, cargado de dulces, helado y refresco.

Al terminar el día simplemente se sentaron en la playa a admirar el mar y platicar de banalidades.

No fue sino hasta que el atardecer pintó las aguas de naranja que Shigino aprovechó una distracción mínima para besarle.

Cuando Nitori regresó a los dormitorios su corazón temblaba como el de un pequeño Chihuahua asustado.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que todo aquello desde el principio _sí_ había sido una cita.

* * *

Se hicieron novios vía mensaje telefónico. Les hubiera gustado hacerlo de una manera menos impersonal, pero el tiempo no les había dado más que para eso. De cualquier forma, aparte de los _"te quiero"_ integrados a sus conversaciones, lo demás continuó igual. Eso sin contar el cambiado humor que ambos comenzaron a experimentar.

Al menos, por parte de Nitori, todo le pintaba mejor. Más de uno le comentó de manera cauta lo feliz que se veía. Resplandecía como no hubo hecho desde que Matsuoka se graduó. Su carácter se hubo vuelto más firme también. De alguna forma comenzaba ya a llenar de manera integra la chamarra de capitán.

Otra cosa que aprendió gracias a las habladurías esparcidas sobre él por todo Samezuka, fue la impartición satisfactoria de disciplina. Momo hubo colaborado a todo ello como conejillo de indias sin verse enterado. Ahora, con voz aguda pero autoritaria, estableció que las faltas se pagaban con horas de limpieza. Irónico tomando en cuenta su propia naturaleza desordenada.

Respecto a su relación, apenas pudieron verse un par de veces cuando Shigino visitaba la casa de sus padres y tenía que pelear con Hayato para acaparar la atención del peliplata. El tiempo juntos era preciado como agua en el desierto.

La mañana en que Nitori le hizo saber que visitaría Tokio por seis días para conocer universidades, Shigino saltó de alegría. Prometió fungir de guía para él.

Poder cumplir con su promesa fue duro. Requirió de esfuerzo además de sacrificios para adelantar proyectos, mas el resultado hizo sentir a Kisumi orgulloso. Finalmente, con bolsas bajo los ojos, pudo recoger a Aiichiro en la estación de autobuses.

Luego de dejar la pequeña maleta de su novio en su minúsculo departamento pulcramente limpiado, el tiempo se les fue como agua. Ese primer día, agotados por el ajetreo, se besaron en la boca y durmieron abrazados.

Para el segundo, mientras Kisumi preparaba un sencillo desayuno, Nitori le abrazó por detrás y enterró la nariz en su espalda. Se quedaron así hasta que el huevo estuvo listo. Con los meñiques unidos sobre la mesa comieron despacio. Para la noche, más agotados que el primer día, durmieron muy pegados apenas tocaron el futón.

El tercer día tomaron un descanso entre las visitas universitarias para recorrer el distrito de Shinjuku. Comieron tranquilos tomados de las manos y pudieron besarse en la mesa mientras esperaban que les trajeran la cuenta. Por la noche, antes de dormir sus dedos recorrieron la piel bajo las camisas de pijama. Antes de darse por enterado, se habían quedado dormidos.

El cuarto y quinto día se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad. Visitaron el Zoológico Ueno el jueves y subieron al mirador de la Torre de Tokio el viernes. Aiichiro miraba la ciudad con la cara adherida a cristal y los ojos bien grandes cuando Kisumi le susurró _"Te amo"_ muy pegado al oído. Un rayo partió el cielo y se fueron a casa antes de que lloviera.

Cuando llegaron estaban empapados y se había ido la luz. Se desvistieron en el _gekan _para no mojar el pasillo, mas sin planearlo, un rose pequeño de piel los llevó a comerse a besos hasta la estancia sin apenas colocar el futón. Shigino le acorraló contra el piso y a la luz de una vela se lamieron uno al otro. Kisumi lo tomó mientras Nitori, con susurros acalorados, le llamaba por su nombre por primera vez.

Si les preguntaran, concordarían en comentar que era cursi, pero fue verdad que la mañana del sexto día los sorprendió amándose enérgicamente. Al salir el sol desayunaron, se bañaron entre besos y durmieron apenas un rato. Antes de que Kisumi llevara a Nitori a la estación de autobuses hicieron el amor una vez más.

Sentado en el asiento del autobús y el paisaje de la ciudad comenzando a desaparecer para darle paso a un escenario más rural, Aiichiro se permitió respirar con normalidad. Su corazón aún latía acelerado y la boca aún le temblaba por el beso qué esta vez él mismo le robó.

* * *

Los dos meses faltantes para la graduación, a Ai le parecieron una eternidad. De alguna forma, aún si su vida escolar en general corría de maravilla, le urgía entrar ya a la universidad. Afortunadamente para él, cuatro de solicitudes que mandó a diferentes facultades fueron aceptadas. Desgraciadamente para él no fue en la universidad de su preferencia, pero las otras contaban como muy buenas opciones. Estudiar para los exámenes de finales y los de ingreso consumían la mayor parte de su día.

Kisumi lo entendió y dejó de comunicarse con él, a menos que fuera Nitori quien lo llamara por lo que al menos tres veces por semana esperaba que Momo durmiera y escapaba al baño. Luego de un par de _"te amos"_ y preguntar como les había ido, las platicas se volvían intensas. Con el celular atrapado entre la oreja y el hombro y las manos ocupadas, Aiichiro sentía como si le susurraran sucio al oído. No era mucho, pero se conformaban con aquello.

Y entre lo que sucedía y lo que no, la primavera llegó y con ella la graduación.

Rin Matsuoka, quien estaba en la ciudad, fue invitado a dar un discurso en la ceremonia de clausura. El peliplata se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando éste le removió los cabellos como hizo la ultima vez un año atrás y en su sistema no percibió nada más allá que un gran respeto y una profunda admiración.

Pese a lo modoso que se veía Nitori y que no pudo vencer a muchos en la tradicional competencia contra el capitán que se graduaba, se le recordó siempre como el más temible que hubo cursado el Samezuka. Los alumnos esparcirían la leyenda de su impoluto reino de terror. Mas la gloria era subjetiva y siempre hay más de un bando en una guerra. Por su parte, lejos del tiránico dictador que concebían los de primer año –y Momo-, el personal de la escuela le recordaría eternamente como _"El Patito Blanco"_. Samezuka nunca estuvo tan limpia hasta que él se convirtió en el líder de "_La_ _Parvada"_, nombre que dieron al equipo qué, a pesar de ser representados por un tiburón como escudo del colegio, _volaban sobre el agua gráciles y ordenados, cual patos hacia el sur_, en palabras de Sugimoto.

Ante esto, Momotaro prometió en la ceremonia de entrega de la chaqueta de capitán, cuando Aiichiro le pasó el puesto, que se encargaría de que el equipo bajo su mando sería llamado _"The Otter's Raft"_ -que todos escucharon con su mal intento de inglés _"Da Otterusu Rafuto" _-. Afortunadamente para la reputación del colegio, nadie nunca tomaba muy en serio al Mikoshiba.

A los pocos días Nitori se mudo a Tokio donde Shigino se las arregló para conseguir un apartamento un poco más amplio para los dos que estuviera a medio camino de sus universidades.

Pelearon muchas veces, se amaron muchas más, pero el pasar del tiempo les hizo ver que realmente eran el uno para el otro. La vida les presentó infinidad de situaciones en las que se puso a prueba su amor y su confianza. Afortunadamente supieron sobrellevarlas de manera airosa.

Finalmente, tras el egreso de Aiichiro de la Universidad se mudaron a Kyoto, donde a Kisumi le ofrecían un buen puesto en una firma farmacéutica importante y Nitori se convirtió en profesor de literatura en una preparatoria del lugar.

Construyendo su propio camino, Ai entendió la comicidad de lo que llamaban destino. La vida a veces te cambiaba de manera drástica, cual sorpresivo puntapié en la cara, a veces el dolor duraba días, tal como una descuidada sesión de sexo _"por atrás"_, pero el chiste estaba en saber elegir sus actos y decisiones.

Estaba profundamente agradecido de que una mañana de otoño, años atrás, Hayato le haya roto la nariz.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora de dos días y es que esta semana no he corrido con mucha suerte, entre la falta de computadora (y sigo agradecida con mi vecina que me hizo favor de prestarme la suya) y una reacción alérgica que me afectó los ojos por al menos dos días, me fue imposible terminarlo a tiempo.

Comento de manera rápida. El distrito de Shinjuku es un área en Tokio bastante importante. El centro comercial y adminitrativo de la ciudad está ahí. Tengo entendido que es considerado el _New York_ japonés. No entraré en detalles, pero según las guías turísticas, cuenta la llamada Shinjiku Ni-Chome. Una zona de bares, discotecas, karaokes y restaurantes de esparcimiento Gay. Algo así como la Zona Rosa de la Ciudad de México. Es es esa la razón por la que Kisumi y Aiichiro pudieron besarse libremente en el restaurante.

Olvidé comentar, las nutrias sueñen vivir en grupos en algunas ocasiones, dependiendo de la especie. Así como existen manadas, enjambres, parvadas, colonias, alboros, jaurías, cadúmenes y demás, al conjunto de nutrias se les llama _"Raft"_, de ahí que Momo decidiera ese nombre para su equipo. _Otter_ es Nutria en ingles.

Y hablando de Momo, yo lo adoro (uno de mis animales favoritos desde niña es la nutria), por eso siento haberlo tratado de manera tan espartana en este fic.

Espero te haya gustado el fic.


End file.
